Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 18
is the 18th episode of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and the 120th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka and Co. arrived in Africa where a Fragment of the Star is said to have fallen. Their destination is the Mist Mountain, which is called the "Mountain of No Return". With the help of Nile and Damle, Gingka and Co. arrived at the Mist Mountain, only to see a huge maze in front of them. Nile led the way through the maze as he had a map. As Gingka and Co. had walked a long distance through the maze, they had a short break by sitting down. Madoka accidentally place her hand on the wall, and a trap opened on the spot where she was sitting on. Gingka react quickly and managed to hold her hand so that she did not drop to the darkness beneath her. He pulled her out and while panting, he too accidentally lean his hands on the wall and therefore drop straight to the trap beneath him. Nobody was able to saved him as they were already too lates. Gingka fell to a ground with nearly complete darknesses. He managed to shout at his friends above through the trap and they were all relieved that Gingka was not hurt. Gingka told them that he saw something bright in the darknes and wanted to go there. At first, his friends were reluctant, but had given in to Gingka. They told him that they will be proceeding on with the maze and asked him to take care. Gingka ran towards the bright light, just when the pillars on the sides collapsed. He saw a guy in front and seems to be searching for something. Gingka went up to him and wanted to talk to him. He thought that Gingka was trying to stop him from searching his treasures and challenged him to a Bey battle. Gingka readily accepted it and the battle started. It was an intense battle as both Bladers used their special moves against one another. The battle ended with huge explosion at the place where Gingka's friends were at. A Bey flew straight towards them and landed on the ground. It was a Bey that they had not seen before. It was followed by Pegasis flying out from the dust caused by the explosion. Gingka jumped out and catch his Bey. His friends were stunned as they could not believe Gingka managed to have a Bey battle even if he was trapped. The guy ran forward and took his bey, Omega Dragonis. It was then when he first introduced himself. His name is Ryuto and he claim to be a treasure hunter. He decides to join with the group to assist them. Major Events *Gingka and Co encounter Ryuto, a treasure hunter. *Ryuto and his Omega Dragonis battled Gingka and his Pegasis. *Ryuto and his Omega Dragonis 85XF joins Gingka and Co. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Nile *Damle *Ryuto *King (Flashback) *Masamune Kadoya (Flashback) *Zeo Abyss (Flashback) *Toby (Flashback) *Coach Steel (Flashback) Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Omega Dragonis 85XF (Ryuto's; Featured) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) Featured Beybattles *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka) Vs. Omega Dragonis 85XF (Ryuto) = Gingka and Big Bang Pegasis Special Moves used *Big Bang Tornado (Big Bang Pegasis F:D's) *Mode Change (Big Bang Pegasis F:D's; Omega Dragonis 85XF's) *Final Drive (Big Bang Pegasis F:D's) *??? (Omega Dragonis 85XF's) Trivia Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D